Collision
by ayquefabulosa
Summary: This was written for the 100 prompt story challenge. I got the word "Collision" and the pairing Snape/Andromeda. One-shot. These are the consequences of having an ilicit love affair with a married woman and a former Death Eater who teaches her child.


**A/N:** **Written for the 100 challenge at the Harry Potter fanfiction Challenges Forum so let us see how this goes... F*ck, I can't believe I'm actually doing this...**

**Snape/Andromeda- Collision**

Incoherent mumblings were what woke Severus at first. He blinked his sullen, charcoal eyes, trying to adjust himself to the new scenery.

An intense light blinded him for a few seconds before striding over as discreetly as he could and looked outside. A rather small pond sat meters away from the window, silently waiting for the wind to blow or a toad to leap into it; He quickly knew this was not the home he resided in during the summer when he was not teaching. For his home residing on Spinners End did not get this sort of light at dawn, nor did it have a pond. The closest pond was at the park where he had initially met Lily Evans- possibly the love of his life; that is, before _she_ came in.

Now, Severus had never been one to kiss and tell, or for the matter have somewhat intimate relationships with women older than himself. He had known Andromeda Tonks- nee Black before this whole ordeal. She had been sorted into the house of Salazar Slytherin, like himself, and had been a well-groomed pureblood until she married Theodore Tonks, a disgrace to the Black family.

Now that he really thought about it, Andromeda was an almost carbon copy o Bellatrix but instead had smooth, light brown hair that he loved to tug and pull, and unlike her older sister, was much less malicious. Her eyes were just as dark as Bellatrix, though instead of border-line insanity, they held a warmth that almost made Severus' heart clench. _Almost_.

* * *

Severus Snape had first met Andromeda Tonks at the apothecary at Diagon Alley. Since the First War had "finished" when the Potter child had killed, in an essence, the Dark Lord, he had taken to making potions to relieve stress and waste time.

He was in desperate need of a few dozen eyes of newt and some scales. Ever since he had left his supplies out for _one measly minute_ to fetch some tea and a rat managed to sneak some, he had been looking everywhere for replacements.

Snape finally managed to find some and glided across the aisle so fast that a ballerina would be jealous and, in turn, bumped into an unexpected passerby.

"Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't-" the lady fumbled with her stuff before meeting him in the eye. It took her a moment, but she soon recognized him from the letters Sirius would send occasionally. "Oh, hello.

Severus glanced up at Andromeda, staring blankly at her as he tried to decipher who she was. She was very beautiful, any man could appreciate that, and had a womanly figure. He looked at her left hand with distaste to find a wedding band on her ring finger, woven with designs by a muggle, no doubt.

He gave her a cold glare before paying for his things and leaving back to Spinner's End.

That was when he became initially attracted to her. He was befuddled slightly by her charm and beauty, though his pride would never allow him to admit it.

He met her again a week later, this time at Hogsmeade nearing ten in the evening to get some shopping done and over with before he had to depart dutifully back to Hogwarts. She had the same idea.

"I am so sorry, sir. Just trying to get some before-school shopping done or my daughter, Nymphadora, just about to start her-" Andromeda stopped her endless rambling to glance at the person she had decided to ram into. Severus stared straight back, not knowing whether to be amused or annoyed.

She had recognized who he was instantly but decided to play oblivious for once, there was something about Severus Snape that intrigued her to no end and she couldn't rest until she figured him out.

"How about I make it up to you? A late night bite over there," she pointed to a spot to her left. "It's usually empty by this time of night." Andy felt a slight twinge of guilt, knowing that her husband was somewhere in France waiting to come back to her but did the Slytherin thing and ignored it.

He was not sure what had made him say it, but he agreed. Despite knowing that she was happily married to someone already he couldn't help but want to know more about her.

And that's how the whole love affair began.

During the beginning it was just the occasional lunch here and there, but as Ted remained gone it turned into lengthy love letters to each other in secrecy and snogging in alleys like schoolchildren. Andromeda learned almost everything there was to Severus and vice-versa. If it weren't for the fact that one was married with a child- whom he had to see on a weekly basis,- it would have made for a cheap romance novel.

However, it wasn't until that evening that things _really_ got intimate.

Severus had a candlelight dinner set up for them and the tension was high in the air when the meal began. Before the two had a chance to clean up, Severus was swept into a passionate array of kisses from Andromeda and the two headed up for the guest room.

Although the guest room was used mostly for when relatives and in-laws came to stay (Severus knew this because he spent some of his time there,) the room was dark and lit up only by a single luminescent candle above the side o the bed. His lover must have planned this, Severus rapidly thought before groaning put of pleasure. The sheets on the bed were made of fine silk and had trimmed lace around the edges. Drapes hung over the sides of the bed, limiting the view of what was happening on the bed itself.

He had a mild idea of what she had in mind when the arrangements were made and had no plan on stopping them. The two became one and made love twice that evening. Which soon came to the morning after.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks wasn't one to let things like that happen. In fact, she loathed most women who did that and still kept their marriage intact. But she couldn't stop herself.

She had known from the start that being involved with him was something that would only turn out bad in the end: for both of them. But she loved him with such burning passion and got caught up in the moment, you could say.

We would never fare well out in the real world, the Black sister recited from memory. He had said the same when they began the affair; a warning or a heads-up. But she was in too deep now. She couldn't call it quits, her fate had been decided.

She loved him.

Their personalities and backgrounds both collided and crashed against each other but now that they had finally done it; that had sealed the deal. They couldn't, wouldn't back away now as much as their pride begged and pleaded so.

They loved each other. And that would be their fate in the end. They were doomed to collide when the Second War called them and dragged them apart. But until then, 'till death doth them part.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah ending sucked I know. But it's 10:30 and my dad's gonna kill me if I'm up any later. Hope you enjoyed my one-shot for the challenge. **


End file.
